


What's Everyone Up To?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Castiel what are you doing, Dean what's your plan, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel has plans, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel you kinky shit, Hurt!Sam, In Public, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Poor Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Weird Plot Shit, au where Gabriel is still alive, dont like don't read, embarrassed!Sam, idk - Freeform, im so sorry, implied wincest, literally what is happening, or maybe its just pwp, protective!Dean, public, sam gets teased, so dean might have raped sam?, so maybe this is going somewhere, sorry - Freeform, unwilling!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: YES IT'S NON-CONONLY READ IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHINY SAM GET TORTURED IN PUBLIC (by Gabe, that little shit...)Like I'm sure most people wouldn't like this so...Everyone who's seen Sam knows what's up. Gabriel doesn't catch on until he gets a little help from Castiel. Now the archangel has a plan... but what's going on with Sam? Dean and Cas may have been hiding something...Basically just Sam having sex with a bunch of people? Eventually anyways.





	What's Everyone Up To?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. So yeah. Also sorry in advance! Please, some constructive criticism? I'm not sure if I want to add more chapters so comments would be helpful.
> 
> Also sorry about Cas. I'm not really sure what happened to him. He acts more like Balthazar might, but there's still Destiel... maybe I can work on this plot. Right now it's just kind of lame porny...
> 
> Anyways all help appreciated!
> 
> Peace out bitches

Castiel leaned over to Gabriel.  
"You must try to find a mate, brother," the angel whispered. "It's worth it. Sex with Dean is very... stimulating. It'll at least provide reprieve from your troubled past."  
"A distraction would be welcome..."  
The Trickster sighed as he eyed Sam's ass.  
Sam and Dean were having a whispered conversation in front of the archangel and the angel, which Gabriel could overhear with no issues.  
"...and I sucked him off right after!"  
"Ew Dean TMI! I'm glad you're excited about your new arrangement but I don't need all the details."  
The younger hunter blushed adorably and Gabriel could feel his groin heat up. Castiel noticed and smirked.  
"Sam would make an excellent mate for you. I know you enjoy teasing, and Sam isn't very patient. You could have endless fun with that one."  
Castiel continued to describe Sam's sex appeal in detail. Gabriel sighed and considered torturing the gorgeous man in front of him, teasing him until he was a sobbing, begging mess, then leaving him. He munched on his candy bar thoughtfully.  
Sam and Dean seemed to finish their conversation and turned around, Sam still looking very embarrassed.  
"Looks like we got a case a few towns over. We can stay in the motel on the corner."  
The group had been standing in line for a diner.  
"I'm going to the restroom," Sam muttered under his breath, cheeks burning red from Dean's description of his night with Cas.  
"Me too," Gabriel says after the hunter is out of earshot. Dean gives the archangel a suspicious glance, knowing full well he had no need to use the restroom. The Trickster shot the bewildered older hunter and angel a wink, before skipping off, having come up with a plan to have fun with Sammy.  
~~  
Sam had locked himself in a stall and was facing the wall, breathing heavily. He didn't notice the archangel appear in the stall behind him until Gabriel's warm breath was going down his spine, sending him shivers.  
"What-"  
Sam is cut off as Gabriel forcefully flips the boy so he's facing him, then grinds into Sam, who moans erotically.  
"Wow. Cas was right. You're so sensitive to my touches."  
Sam is already lost in lust, his half hard cock humping the air, hoping for more friction. Gabriel snickers. Sam hasn't even seen his aggressor, yet he's already prepared to take whatever's coming to him.  
"Easy there tiger," Gabriel whispered, snapping his fingers.  
Sam's brown doe eyes focused on Gabriel, and he tries to move forward but realizes the Trickster has frozen his body. Sam whimpers at the lack of stimulation and Gabriel giggles.  
"Baby boy, already so hard and ready and I barely touched you."  
Gabriel snaps his fingers again. Sam falls to the floor and quickly scrambles up, only to be met with another snap and then his face flushes when he realizes the archangel has put a butt plug up his ass. Sam tries to move and groans when the plug bumps into his prostate, the sensitive bundle of nerves sending shivers down his back.  
"Wow," Gabriel whistles. Castiel was not overselling Sam, but the archangel wonders why Cas would know so much about the younger Winchester.  
"Let's get out there baby boy, can't cause too much suspicion."  
Sam tried to stand and his legs wobbled beneath him.  
"W- why?" Sam tries his best threatening glare.  
"Well, Sammy boy, I'm bored, and you're oh so responsive."  
To make a point, he snapped his fingers and the plug began vibrating against Sam's prostate, causing the younger man to whimper and collapse in a shivering heap on the bathroom floor, unable to continue on his line of questioning.  
"Sammy, that's only the lowest setting baby. There's ten settings."  
Sam's eyes had rolled back in his head and he was panting.  
"Well, I'll see you at the table."  
Gabriel winked and turned the vibrator to the third setting, laughing as Sam crumbled to the floor again and groaned.  
~~  
Cas and Dean were staring at each other from their shared booth seat, looking very intimate while Gabriel dug into a bunch of candy bars when Sam finally emerged from the restroom a good forty-five minutes later. Everyone had ordered food but politely waited for Sam.  
Dean glanced at Gabriel with murder in his eyes, then looked at his little brother worriedly. Sam for his part was trying his hardest not to moan and couldn't quite stop his legs from shaking under him. There was a wet patch on his pants where he obviously couldn't stop from cumming. He sat daintily next to Gabriel and winced when the plug moved in his ass.  
An awkward silence ensued while everyone tried to focus on eating their food. Gabriel soon got bored and moved his hand under the table to Sam's upper thigh. Sam's fork clattered to the table, salad leaves still stabbed on it as he jerked in surprise.  
"You all right Sammy?"  
"Yeah, how're you doing Sammy," Gabriel asked mockingly. Sam opened his mouth, then shut it again as Gabriel turned the vibrator up to the fifth level.  
"Ahhhggg- I-I'm d-do-doing fi-fine," he whimpered trying his best to look normal. Dean and Cas shared a glance, knowing something was up, then Sam shuddered violently as Gabriel turned the vibrator up again. Sammy couldn't suppress a moan that ended in a strangled gasp. Dean got up and grabbed Gabriel by the collar, dragging him out of the booth. Cas was amused to witness Dean get all protective of his baby brother.  
"What the hell did you do to him?"  
By now the whole diner was watching. Gabriel only smirked and snapped his fingers, watching Sam's eyes widen and roll back in his head, the man not able to control his heaving, quivering body as the vibrator turned on to the highest setting. Sam mewled and cried, wishing he could be swallowed into the dirty cushions of the diner booth. He tried his best to hold in the sounds he was making, but it was in vain. As for the diner's patrons, half of them had hard ons as they watched Sam helplessly thrash around and moan.  
Gabriel chuckled darkly as he leaned forward and whispered in Dean's ear, knowing the older hunter would be infuriated, "There's a butt plug up your precious Sammy's ass. It's on the highest setting, and every time he moves, it hits his prostate, again and again."  
Gabriel glances over again at Sam in time to see him cum in his pants with a shriek. The boy continues gasping for air but can't get enough as he struggles with the overwhelming pleasure. Gabriel chuckles but snaps his attention back to Dean, who had steam coming out of his ears.  
"Turn. It. Off. NOW," Dean growled. The archangel just snickered at Dean's anger.  
"Gabriel..." Castiel warned, deciding the Trickster was crossing a line by messing with his mate.  
"Fine," Gabriel rolled his eyes, waiting until Sam screamed and came again, enjoying the show before begrudgingly snapping his fingers. Sam's rigid body collapsed in a sweaty heap, the onlookers resuming their meals as if nothing had happened. Sam gasped and couldn't swallow enough air, passing out, so Gabriel snapped his fingers and drenched Sam in freezing water. The man woke up with a shudder and looked around bewildered. He attempted to stand but collapsed on his wobbly knees. Sam felt very embarrassed, but wasn't strong enough to get up, instead curling up into a fetal position on the ground, wishing he could just disappear. Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel watched, the angels' mouths watering and Dean too shocked to move. After a moment, Dean rushed over to Sam, who flinched at his brother's touch.  
"Come on Sammy it's just me. I know, I know," Dean whispered as Sam groaned. Damn, Sam's body was just so helplessly sensitive.  
Dean helped his brother up and Sam hobbled out of the restaurant, all his weight on Dean, and Gabriel stared after them.  
~~  
"Cas, you're a genius! Sammy is brilliant!"  
Castiel just smirked. He was glad he'd made his brother happy, even at the expense of his own mate. He's mend fences with Dean later. The older hunter just couldn't hold a grudge against Cas. Gabriel continued talking excitedly to the angel.  
"I'm so excited to use his body later tonight. I'll make him a shivering, moaning mess, begging for my cock, then I'll bring him to the edge over and over, but he'll never, ever find release." Gabriel smiled at the thought. Sam's body was absolutely delicious, and now thanks to Castiel, he realized that. Remembering the description from the other angel, Gabriel turned a questioning look at Cas.  
"How did you know so much about Sam? I thought your mate was Dean."  
Castiel blushed, but eventually related the story of having drugged Sam at Dean's request and had a threesome, then wiping Sam's memory afterwards.  
"Dean, you incestuous little shit. That would explain it. Kinky too," the archangel mused. Gabriel got a hard on just imagining their scene.  
"You know, Dean does a really great job of hiding that in public. Sam doesn't even suspect... I'll just have to make Sammy remember. Then all he'll know is me."  
Gabriel smiled at the thought of helpless little Sammy beneath him on a bed. Soon he'd fulfill all of his fantasies.


End file.
